In U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,140, a multi-layer protective fabric is disclosed, of which a typical drawing, FIG. 2, is depicted as prior art in this application and illustrated in FIG. 3 of this application.
As shown in FIG. 3 of this application, a three-layer construction (40) is disclosed and includes an inside layer (50) containing hydrophobic material, an outside layer (60) containing hydrophilic material, and an intermediate layer (70) spaced between the inside layer (50) and the outside layer (60) and is made of hydrophobic yarn (71) in the intermediate layer (70). In this prior art, it is said that moisture and heat are transferred from the wearer's skin by the inside layer (50) and the intermediate layer (70) to the outside layer (60) and then transferred to they atmosphere.
However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. The vapor of the wearer's sweat when transferred from the inside layer (50) to the intermediate layer (70) which is made of hydrophobic material may be condensed and then drained downwardly through the hydrophobic yarn. Such a downward draining of condensate may retard the vapors as vaporized upwardly or outwardly, thereby reducing the moisture transport efficiency or decreasing the sweat expelling effect to cause uncomfortableness of the wearer.    2. The inside layer (50) is formed with hydrophobic material through the hole inside layer. Such hydrophobic inside layer (50) may only transport wearer's sweat outwardly by its capillary effect. If the wearer excretes so mach sweat, the hydrophobic inside layer (50) may not efficiently transport the sweat of large quantity outwardly and the sweat as accumulated at the interface between the inside layer and the wearer's skin may cause him or her uncomfortable, or even with cold or “chill” feeling.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present fabric for efficiently dissipating the wearer's sweat outwardly.